Quietus
Quietus is the signature Discipline of the Assamites that grants them influence over the blood of others. Overview Though each of the Assamite castes possesses Quietus as an in-clan Discipline, it is primarily known for being an assassin's tool in the hands of the Warrior caste, and the lower level powers are largely geared towards that end. Developed by the Assamite Antediluvian, Haqim, in ages past, its use by his descendants is associated with passing judgment on Cainites and protecting mortals from their depredations. One strange side effect of such power over blood, however, is that it seems to leave bloodlines with an affinity for Quietus vulnerable to blood curses. Also, blood diseases spread more quickly among users of Quietus. Advanced users are known to develop blood fetishisms thanks to the focus of the Discipline on blood. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. In the case the alternate system detailed below is used, these are the abilities of the Warrior Caste. Standard Powers (Warrior) * ** Silence of Death: Make the area around you completely silent ** Blood Essence (V20DA): Draw out the heart's blood of an exsanguinated and weakened target * ** Scorpion's Touch: Create a contact poison that greatly debilitates a victim physically * ** Dagon's Call: Cause harm from afar to a person who you have touched within the last hour * ** Baal's Caress: Create a poison that can be coated on weapons to make them more dangerous * ** Blood Essence (DAV): Extract the heart's blood of a vampire as a thick liquid that can later be consumed, granting the effects of diablerie ** Taste of Death (Revised): Spit acidic blood at a target ** Quicken the Mortals Blood (V20DA): Receive two blood points for each point drained Advanced Powers * ** Blood Sweat: Force a target to profusely sweat blood and dwell on horrible things they've done ** Deed the Heart's Desire: Cut yourself off from all sounds and distractions in order to meditate or cause a victim to become insane ** Purification: Cleanse an individual of mental and emotional influences over them, even curses and other magical effects ** Quicken the Mortal's Blood (Revised): Receive two blood points for each point drained ** Rapturous Touch: Drink blood through the skin ** Ripples of the Heart: Leave emotions in the blood of a mortal that will be transmitted to any vampire that feeds from them ** Selective Silence: As Silence of Death, except you can designate certain people to be able to make sound ** Thin Blood: Make a vampire unable to heal their wounds with vitae ** Taste of Death (V20DA): Spit acidic blood at a target * ** Baal's Bloody Talons: As Baal's Caress, and it deals even more damage ** Blood of the Cobra: Use any Quietus power by spitting on the target ** Dam the Heart's River: Take control of a target's blood point expenditure ** Hinder the Cainite Vitae: Make a target unable to spend blood points ** Leech: Drain blood from a target through skin contact ** Poison the Well of Life: Make a mortal's blood dangerous to drink by anyone except you * ** Blood Awakening: Communicate with blood in one's system, either receiving insight from a mortal's memories or causing a Cainite to become confused and disoriented ** Blood Clot: Cause a victim's blood to clot, becoming unusable ** Blood Curse: Make it harder for a vampire to heal wounds, unable to spend blood points in other ways ** Blood of Destruction: Make the blood in one's body incredibly acidic ** Songs of Distant Vitae: Force difficult flashbacks on a target of their victims' experiences * ** Condemn the Sins of the Father: Apply a lower level Quietus power to an entire lineage of vampires ** Erosion: Reduce all of a target's physical attributes to zero ** Weaken the Blood of the Ancients: Temporarily increase a target's generation * ** Immaculate Vitae: Blood bond someone who only drinks one blood point of your blood ** Plot Device Alternate System: Abed Dume V20 and V20 Dark Ages introduce an alternate system that splits Quietus according to Caste. The powers described above are the abilities of the Warrior Caste, while the Sorcerer and Vizier Castes have their own ways to utilize Quietus. Every Assamite can learn every application of Quietus, but those that come natural to his Caste are those that are most easily learned. According to this version, the Clan referred to the Discipline as a whole as Abed Dume, a phoenician term meaning "destroy blood". The applications used by the Warrior Caste were referred to as Hikmat Dume ("blood wisdom"), later latinized as Cruscitus, while those of the Vizier Caste were referred to as Minhit Dume ("blood offering"), later latinized as Hematus. While Assamites can learn each application regardless of caste, both the Cruscitus and Hematus are more common in their respective castes. The Sorcerer Caste variant does not have a separate name. Standard Powers (Vizier) * ** Silence of Death: As the Warrior Power, but the Vizier can choose who can hear him when he speaks ** Blood Tempering (V20DA): Preserves items by infusing them with blood * ** Truth of Blood (V20DA): Taste the blood of a target to learn if it has lied ** Ishtar's Touch: Create a contact poison that leaves the target inebriated * ** Cleansed in Blood (V20DA): Cleanse an individual of mental and emotional influences over them, even curses and other magical effects ** Dagon's Call: Cause harm from afar to the mind a person who you have touched within the last hour * ** Ripples of the Heart (V20DA): Taste emotions and feelings out of blood ** Baal's Caress: Coat a weapon in your blood, each person hit loses a Willpower point * ** Blood Sweat (V20DA): Force a target to profusely sweat blood and dwell on horrible things they have done ** Taste of Bliss: Exhale red mist against a target that draws away Willpower Standard Powers (Sorcerer) * ** Silence of Death: As the Warrior Power, but the Sorcerers own voice can be heard * ** Scorpion's Curse: Place a ward on a solid surface that activates the Warrior power when touched * ** Dagon's Call: Cause harm from afar to the mind a person who you have touched within the last hour * ** Baal's Caress: Perceive spirit beings * ** Taste of Death: Spit acidic blood that hurts immaterial creatures Gallery VTES cards Blood Tempering - VTES.jpg|''Blood Tempering''. Art by Heather Kreiter Dagons Call - VTES.jpg|''Dagon's Call''. Art by Durwin Talon Blood Agony - VTES.jpg|''Blood Agony''. Art by Ron Spencer Blood Sweat - VTES.jpg|''Blood Sweat''. Art by Rob Alexander Deed the Heart's Desire - VTES.jpg|''Deed the Heart's Desire''. Art by Mike Chaney Baal's Bloody Talons - VTES.jpg|''Baal's Bloody Talons''. Art by Nigel Sade Blood of the Cobra - VTES.jpg|''Blood of the Cobra''. Art by William O'Connor Foul Blood - VTES.jpg|''Foul Blood''. Art by Brad Williams Blood Awakening - VTES.jpg|''Blood Awakening''. Art by Peter Bergting Blood Clots - VTES.jpg|''Blood Clots''. Art by Brian LeBlanc Condemn the Sins of the Father - VTES.jpg|''Condemn the Sins of the Father''. Art by Veronica Jones Erosion - VTES.jpg|''Erosion''. Art by Alan Rabinowitz Screen Shot 05-02-19 at 11.42 PM.PNG|''Immaculate Vitae''. Art by David Kimmel References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Assamite Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)